Hands free dispensing device, and refill units useful therewith are generally known to the art, and include those commonly assigned to the proprietor of the instant patent application. Such include the dispenser and refill unit disclosed in PCT/GB2009/002682; a relief valve and a cap assembly as disclosed in PCT/GB2009/002672, as well as the bottle with a tamper proof-cap as disclosed in PCT/GB2009/002678. The entire contents of these patent applications are herein incorporated by reference thereto.
Notwithstanding the benefits provided by the inventions disclosed in the foregoing applications, there is still a real and urgent need in the art for improved refill units, and caps for bottles which may be used to provide both the benefit of improved recyclability of the spent refill unit, and to improve the safety and efficacy of a dispensing device which is supplied by a refill unit such as described herein.
It is to such objects as well as further objects described below which are provided by the present invention.